The Doodlebops: Music and Fun
The Doodlebops: Music and Fun is the first Doodlebop DVD released. It contains 3 episodes from the first season of The Doodlebops (series). Episodes *High and Low *Tap Tap Tap *Queen for a Deedee Episode descriptions *'High and Low:' The DoodlebopsTM have written a new song about high and low sounds. They want to add more of these sounds to their song so they go out and collect some using Mazz's tape recorder. When Bus Driver Bob picks them up they are short one low sound but the bus engine provides just what they are looking for. *'Tap Tap Tap:' Deedee DoodleTM receives a mysterious pair of red sparkly tap shoes. She puts them on and immediately starts dancing. Rooney DoodleTM and Moe DoodleTM grow worried that the shoes are magic and will make her dance forever. They try to get the shoes off her feet but she is too quick. Finally Deedee DoodleTM is able to kick them off and she stops tapping. *'Queen for a Deedee:' The DoodlebopsTM are playacting - Deedee DoodleTM is a queen and Rooney DoodleTM and Moe DoodleTM are her loyal knights. The game is fun at first but Deedee DoodleTM gets carried away with bossing around her best friends. She finally sees that they are not enjoying the game as much as she is and apologizes for being so bossy. Special features *Musical instrument flash cards *Music video for We're the Doodlebops Trivia *This DVD comes with a CD that has these tracks: **We're the Doodlebops **The Doodlebop Pledge (vocal track) **Let's Get on the Bus (referred to as "Get On The Bus") **High and Low (Sounds) (referred to as "High Or Low?") **Tap Tap Tap (song) **She's Queen for a Day (referred to as "Queen For A Day") *The songs on the CD originated in season 1. *The DVD's CD is the only place one can listen to High and Low (Sounds) on a Doodlebop CD. *It is currently unknown if the TV version or the extended version of We're the Doodlebops is heard on the CD. **According to YouTube user Doodlebops FTW, the TV version of We're the Doodlebops is heard on the CD. This has yet to be confirmed. *This DVD is considered "rare" because this came out before Rock and Bop with the Doodlebops and its CD counterpart. *The main menu shown on this DVD and possibly on The Doodlebops: Let's Move is different from most main menus because the episode selection and the special features are on the same screen. Another difference is that the Play All feature is shown below Queen for a Deedee option *A blue frame is shown in the bottom left-hand-corner of the screen, showing clips of Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, and Moe Doodle doing various things. A portion of the extended version of We're the Doodlebops is heard throughout. The following clips are shown: **Deedee, Rooney and Moe introducing themselves just like on The Doodlebops. **Deedee spinning uncontrollably. **Moe sneaking up to frame and shushes. Then he puts his hand over his mouth and sneaks away. **Rooney spinning. He then is heard saying "Woah". **The Doodles carrying their instruments. Since Moe didn't have portable drums in season 1, he carries his drumsticks instead. **Moe comes back into frame and breakdances. Videos Category:DVD's Category:Doodlebops merchandise